onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale
Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale is a companion novel to ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Odette Beane, and was released in eBook format on on April 23, 2013, and in paperback on May 7, 2013. An excerpt and links to order can be found here. Official Summary Emma Swan’s life has been anything but a fairy tale. She's been on her own since she was abandoned as a baby—that is, until the night of her twenty-eighth birthday, when Henry, a ten-year-old boy, shows up on her doorstep. He's the son Emma gave up for adoption, and this surprise visit turns her life upside down. Henry takes Emma back to his home in Storybrooke, Maine, where, Henry claims, all the residents are actually fairy tale characters who can't remember their true identities. And if Henry's right, that means that his sweet-natured, lonely schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard is really Snow White, the iconic princess ... and also Emma's long-lost mother. In Fairy Tale Land, we meet Snow White as a bandit on the run, forced into exile by her stepmother, the Evil Queen. Snow's a young woman learning to become a hero, who will do anything to live happily ever after with her one true love, Prince Charming. The closer Emma comes to Henry in Storybrooke, the harder it is for her to ignore the dark curse that haunts this small New England town and binds her to Mary Margaret. If Emma can learn to accept her destiny as Storybrooke's savior and break the curse, she just might get the family reunion she's dreamed about her entire life. ABC's Once Upon a Time is a modern adventure with thrilling twists and hints of darkness, brimming with wonder, and filled with the magic of our most beloved fairy tales.http://www.amazon.com/Reawakened-Once-Upon-Time-Tale/dp/1401312721 Plot Overview Chaptershttp://www.amazon.com/Reawakened-Once-Upon-Time-ebook/dp/B008QYQTO8 Wandering Hearts #''Welcome to Storybrooke'' #''The Thing You Love Most'' #''Snow Falls'' #''The Price of Gold'' #''The Shepherd'' #''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' Lost Hearts #''Desperate Souls'' #''7:15 A.M.'' #''Skin Deep'' #''What Happened to Frederick'' #''Red-Handed'' #''Heart of Darkness'' #''Hat Trick'' Lost and Found #''The Stable Boy'' #''The Stranger'' #''An Apple Red as Blood'' #''A Land Without Magic'' Characters Included Welcome to Storybrooke *Emma Swan *Ryan *Snow White *Prince Charming *Evil Queen *Henry Mills *Neal Cassidy (mentioned) *Rumplestiltskin *Archie Hopper *Regina Mills *Blue Fairy *Geppetto *Grumpy *Jiminy Cricket *Doc *Wolf *Sheriff Graham *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Granny *Ruby *Mr. Gold The Thing You Love Most *Valet (mentioned) *Sidney Glass Snow Falls *King Midas (mentioned) *Abigail *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Trolls *Kathryn Nolan The Price of Gold *Ashley Boyd *Billy *Mitchell Herman *Sean Herman The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter *King Leopold (mentioned) *Huntsman Desperate Souls *Baelfire (mentioned) *Zoso (mentioned) 7:15 A.M. *Red Riding Hood *Dr. Thatcher *August Booth *Stealthy *King George *Bashful *Dopey *Happy *Sleepy *Sneezy Skin Deep *Moe French *Belle (mentioned) Red Handed *Peter *Queen Eva *Granny *Mayor Tomkins *Miss Ginger (mentioned) *Pongo (mentioned) *Anita (mentioned) Hat Trick *Jefferson *Mad Hatter (mentioned) *Grace (mentioned) *Queen of Hearts (mentioned) *Paige The Stable Boy *Daniel (mentioned) The Stranger *Pinocchio (mentioned) *Monstro (mentioned) An Apple Red as Blood *Nova (mentioned) A Land Without Magic *Maleficent Trivia *Ryan's surname is Marlow. He was also originally based in New York with his wife and three children but then fled to Boston after his embezzlement charges.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 1. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *The castle is referred to as the "Royal Castle".Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 4. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Emma recalls that when she gave birth to Henry, she was only allowed to hold him for a moment, before the nurse pulled him away from her.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 19. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *During Prince Charming and Princess Abigail's journey to the castle for their engagement ceremony, they travel on "the high road beyond Midas's castle". This indicates King Midas's castle is not too far off from the Royal Castle itself.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 57. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *The trolls turn into snails instead of cockroaches after being hit by fairy dust.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 75. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Regina counts off Phoenix, Nashville, Tallahassee and Boston when confronting Emma about her habitual past of moving around constantly.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 88. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Sean and Mitchell Herman reside on Randolph Street.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 94. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Mary Margaret wears the ring as a necklace.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 109. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Emma shatters the vase containing Mary Margaret's flowers from Dr. Whale by hurling it across the room.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 115. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Snow White states she "watched (her father) fall in love with Regina".Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 119-120. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *As Graham is dying, he says to Emma that he loves her.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 132. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *After his death, Graham's body is put on a stretcher and carried away by paramedics. *It is implied that Granny, in order to protect Red Riding Hood from the approaching hunting party, shape shifted into a wolf and slaughtered them.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 230. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *Kathryn is discovered behind the diner alley by a group of about twenty residents.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 266. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *When Snow White and her allies storm the castle to rescue Prince Charming, she comes face to face with King George. They nearly duel, but Jiminy aids in injuring King George so Snow White can progress deeper into the castle.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Page 302. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. *As the elevator stops, Mr. Gold tells Emma that Regina had him take over for her. Unlike the episode's events, Regina is not tied to the chair by Mr. Gold, and instead she ran off to the hospital to watch over Henry.Beane, Odette. Reawakened: A Once Upon a Time Tale - Pages 333 - 334. New York: Hyperion, 2013. Print. References